Querida Princesa Celestia DX
by amadeusdark
Summary: La vida de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle está a punto de dar un nuevo giro, pues su mentora, la Princesa Celestia, se encuentra gravemente enferma y está a punto de fallecer. ¿Cómo encajará la mas reciente princesa de Equestria la perdida de su mentora? Su vida debe de continuar, aunque para ello deba escribir a alguien que ya no se encuentra entre los vivos para seguir adelante.


**El siguiente fanfic es una nueva versi** **ón del fanfic del mismo título que podéis encontrar en fanfiction punto net y que es de mi autoría.**

 **Este fanfic se ha realizado sin ánimo de lucro y con la** **única finalidad de entretener tanto al lector como al autor.**

" **My little pony" pertenece a Hasbro, los OC (Original Characters) son de creación propia, no descarto que en el futuro aparezcan OC de otros autores o personajes pertenecientes a otras franquicias, si finalmente se diera el caso, se indicará en su momento a quienes pertenecen dichos personajes.**

 **AVISO DE SPOILERS**

 **La siguiente historia se ubica tras los acontecimientos de la tercera temporada y de la primera pel** **ícula de "Equestria Girls". También toma prestados elementos procedentes de los cómics oficiales y de las temporadas siguientes a la tercera, aunque no necesariamente los eventos expuestos en dichos materiales.**

* * *

 **QUERIDA PRINCESA CELESTIA**

 **(Versi** **ón DX)**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **Un nuevo amanecer**

* * *

Esta historia comenzó hace mucho tiempo en el lejano y mágico reino de Equestria, tras alzarse un nuevo amanecer y como era habitual, todos los habitantes despertaron para retomar sus rutinas habituales, o mejor dicho, los pocos que lograron dormir despertaron y es que algo muy importante estaba aconteciendo aquellos días en aquella mágica tierra, por eso, como si fuera parte de un ritual colectivo, en cuanto vieron los primeros rayos del sol, todos miraron nerviosos y temerosos hacia los campanarios de sus respectivas poblaciones para al final, respirar aliviados al ver que estos solo sonaban para dar la hora como hacían normalmente.

Pero… ¿Que era aquello que esperaban escuchar? ¿Que era aquello que les ponía tan nerviosos a los antes alegres habitantes de Equestria?

La respuesta era tan simple como triste y es que la causa de toda esta conmoción, era que la Princesa Celestia, Emperatriz del Sol y quien gobernó el reino por dos mil quinientos años con gran sabiduría y justicia, estaba gravemente enferma y todo apuntaba a que el fatal desenlace era tan inminente como inevitable, muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de doctores de todas las disciplinas, razas y lugares del mundo, por eso, todos acabaron comprendiendo la dura realidad.

La Princesa Celestia se estaba muriendo.

Pero eso no parecía importarle a la princesa, pues desoyendo una vez más los consejos de sus médicos, había abandonado su cómoda cama, para alzar el Sol tal y como había estado haciendo desde hacía siglos, pues nunca había faltado a su obligación con el llamado "Astro Rey" y su enfermedad no le servía de excusa para si misma y tras alzarlo, observó la mañana que había dado a los habitantes del mundo con una mezcla de orgullo, satisfacción… y una profunda tristeza que se vio reflejada por la lágrima que empezó a recorrer su mejilla.

-¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!- Exclamó alguien con una voz sobresaltada, una voz que la Princesa Celestia conocía bien, la voz de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle-¡Deberíais acostaros para seguir reponiendo fuerzas! ¿Por qué ha alzado usted el Sol? Sabe perfectamente que su hermana la Princesa Luna lo podría haber hecho por usted- dijo preocupada Twilight mientras se acercaba a la que fue su maestra

-Twilight….¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó Celestia molesta y frustrada, ya que, que la trataran de ese modo la hacían sentir una inútil, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia su alumna se dio cuenta que sin pretenderlo había descargado su frustración sobre Twilight, haciendo que esta se sintiera dolida, algo que lamentó Celestia en seguida- Yo…lo siento Twilight (COF, COF, COF), te ruego me perdones mi fiel y querida estudiante, es solo que estoy frustrada Twilight y sin pretenderlo, lo pagué contigo. Te ruego me perdones.

-No hay nada que perdonar princesa. Sé que esta situación no es fácil para usted, sobretodo sabiendo que no se tiene constancia de que usted hubiera enfermado alguna vez.- le contestó Twilight con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a volver a su lecho- Pero debe de comprender que no puede hacerlo todo sola y menos aun cuando está enferma ¿O es que no recuerda las cartas de Applejack? Ella suele caer en ese mismo error…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero mientras tenga fuerzas, yo traeré el amanecer dado que esa es mi obligación de cara a este mundo, por cierto Twilight, te he dicho muchas veces qu…(COF, COF, COF, COF) que en (COF, COF, COF) que en privado me puedes tutear tranquilamente, de hecho aunque lo hicieras en público nadie te podría decir nada, por el simple hecho de ser princesa, como pasa el tiempo…ya hace un año desde que fuiste coronada ¿no?

-Princesa Celestia, jamás podría dirigirme a usted de otra forma, la admiro y respeto demasiado para ello. Y en cuanto a lo del amanecer y si insiste en querer hacerlo usted podríamos ayudarla. Tanto Cadence, como la Princesa Luna o yo misma podríamos hacerlo. Y le vuelvo a insistir, nadie podría reprocharle nada si por un par de días somos nosotras quienes alzamos el Sol.

Sin decir nada más, la Princesa Celestia solo se fue recostando poco a poco con la ayuda de la alumna a la que llegó a querer como una hija y cuando por fin estuvo cómoda en su confortable cama, la seriedad se adueñó de su rostro y dijo:

-Twilight, he de pedirte algo

-Lo que usted quiera Princesa Celestia

-Sé que te va a sonar raro pero… Quiero que juntes tu cuerno con el mío.

-¿Mi cuerno? Pero ¿para qué?- Preguntó extrañada Twilight ante la repentina petición de su mentora

-Es… (COF, COF)…una de mis últimas enseñanzas para ti, una enseñanza, que algún día tú también deberás transmitir.

-Princesa por favor, no hable así, parece que se estuviera a punto de despedirse- Contestó Twilight nerviosa mientras empezaba a sollozar- Haré lo que me pida, pero le ruego que no hable así.

Twilight comenzó a acercar poco a poco su cuerno al de su mentora, pero cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, un escándalo fuera de la habitación las interrumpió e instantes después entraron a la habitación la Princesa Luna, la Princesa Cadence, Shining Armor, el resto de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, Spike; además de los padres de Twilight y Shining, Twilight Velvet y Night Light.

Todos los integrantes del grupo saludaron cordialmente a la enferma, pero sin olvidar la solemnidad y la educación habitual en el trato hacia ella y apenas le habían presentado todos sus respetos entró a la habitación una enfermera visiblemente enfadada.

-Os ruego mil perdones alteza- dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a la Princesa Celestia- Pero aprovecharon un momento en el que fui a por unas medicinas para entrar todos a la vez a pesar de que lo prohibí tajantemente y de hecho, veo que hay intrusos que no deberían estar aquí- añadió mientras lanzaba una mirada inquisidora a los padres de Twilight.

-Están aquí los que quieren y pueden estar si así lo desean, pues ellos para mí, son mi familia, sin olvidar el hecho de que, a quienes acabas de llamar "intrusos" son los padres de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y del Príncipe consorte Shining Armor.

-Lo…lo siento altezas, no…no volverá a ocurrir- se disculpó avergonzada la enfermera mientras se retiraba, pues ella era desconocedora del parentesco que unía a los "intrusos" con la familia real y pensó que tras tan desafortunado y desagradable incidente era mejor abandonar los aposentos de la princesa.

La Princesa Celestia se incorporó para hablar más cómodamente con sus invitados con gran esfuerzo y dificultad, ya que su deterioro físico era muy visible a simple vista: estaba mucho más delgada, el brillo de su cabello parecía apagado, sus ojos parecían muy cansados y tenía grandes ojeras. Tal visión de la gobernante de Equestria que hasta hace poco rebosaba vitalidad, dejó a todos los presentes descorazonados.

-¿Dónde están Blueblood y los padres de Sunset Shimmer?- Preguntó de pronto la Princesa Celestia al percatarse de la ausencia de tres de sus invitados.

-Hermana, Blueblood no quiso juntarse con…"simples plebeyos", ya sabes cómo es él. En cuanto a los padres de Sunset Shimmer, hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje de su parte y mucho me temo que no van a poder venir…-Le contestó la Princesa Luna

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Mucho me temo que sí, Celestia, he sabido a través de ese mensaje que el Sr. Summer Sun padeció recientemente un "percance cardiovascular" y si bien su vida no corre peligro, su salud sigue estando delicada, por lo que los doctores le han recomendado no viajar y el viaje desde Manehattan no es precisamente corto. Pero a través de ese mensaje, tanto él, como su esposa la Sra. Spring Flower te desean una rápida recuperación, se disculpan por su ausencia a pesar de que querían estar aquí y una vez más, te agradecen que perdonaras a su hija Sunset Shimmer por el…"incidente" de hace ocho meses. Sinceramente, por cómo estaba escrito el mensaje, se nota que te tienen un gran aprecio.

-Yo veo. Spike.

-¿Sí, Princesa Celestia?

-Necesito que transcribas mis palabras, es una carta para los padres de Sunset Shimmer.

-A su servicio como siempre Princesa. Cuando guste puede comenzar a dictar.

\- "Queridos Sr. Summer Sun y Sra. Spring Flower

He sabido por vuestro mensaje de la delicada salud del Sr. Summer Sun y desde aquí os hago participes de mis más sinceros deseos de una pronta recuperación además de agradeceros los vuestros hacia mi persona.

Sé que los últimos años no han sido sencillos para ustedes debido a lo ocurrido con su hija, pero deben de permanecer fuertes y sobretodo, sanos para recibirla a su regreso cuando este se produzca con toda seguridad en aproximadamente año y medio.

Solo quisiera añadir una cosa más…"- La Princesa Celestia calló unos instantes y tras mirar a Spike directamente le dijo- Spike, dame la carta y la pluma, lo siguiente he de escribirlo solo yo.

-¡Pero Princesa!- Protestó el joven dragón- ¡No debería hacer ningún esfuerzo! ¡Ni siquiera algo tan insignificante como esto!

-Spike, no es algo insignificante para mí, es algo importante que he de hacer por mí misma- le replicó mientras acercaba con su magia la pluma y la carta- ¡Wow! Spike, mejoraste mucho tu caligrafía, me alegra ver que sigues progresando, te felicito por ello.

Mientras Spike se ruborizaba por el halago de la Princesa, esta escribió algunas líneas más y tras unos instantes le entregó el pergamino donde habían escrito la carta al dragón, el cual tras sellarlo, lo envió inmediatamente con su habitual magia de fuego.

-Mis queridos amigos, hermana y sobrina… mejor dicho, mi amada familia- empezó a hablar la Princesa Celestia dirigiéndose a todos los presentes- Aunque me apena la ausencia de los padres de Sunset Shimmer y de mi sobrino Blueblood, me reconforta y alegra muchísimo que hayáis podido venir, me hubiera sentido mal el irme antes de despedirme

Los presentes entendieron a la perfección las palabras de la princesa, incluso Pinkie Pie, que en otras circunstancias, hubiera dicho algo en plan "Uuuuoo, ¿Te vas de viaje? ¿Y cuando vuelves? Dímelo para poderte hacer una gran fiesta de despedida y de bienvenida para cuando vuelvas", entendió con gran tristeza las palabras de la moribunda princesa.

Vosotros y al igual que vosotros muchos otros antes, me habéis dado muchas cosas (COF, COF, COF, COF, COF) tantas que ni gobernando toda la eterni… (COF, COF) la eternidad podría lograr devolvéroslas, pero si os he hecho venir, es para que seáis testigos de mi última voluntad. Twilight, cuando entraron estábamos en medio de algo ¿recuerdas? (COF, COF, COF)

-Ss…sí Princesa Celestia, quería que juntara mi cuerno con el suyo ¿verdad?- Preguntó algo nerviosa la alicornio lavanda.

-Así es- asintió su maestra

-¡Tía Celestia! ¿No irá a hacer lo que creo?

-¡Hermana por favor! ¡Reconsidéralo!

Todos quedaron muy preocupados por la reacción de las Emperatriz de la Luna y de la Emperatriz del Amor, sobretodo Twilight, pero Celestia miró a su hermana y sobrina con una expresión muy serena y calmada a las alarmadas Luna y Cadence y les dijo:

-Sabéis que es algo que debe de hacerse y no habrá un mejor momento que ahora.

Twilight estaba literalmente temblando de miedo, ¿Qué era eso que la Princesa Celestia quería hacer que alarmara tanto a Luna y Cadence?

-Twilight, no dudes, eres Princesa de Equestria y en ocasiones, tendrás que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer para garantizar el bienestar de tus súbditos y aunque ahora no te lo parezca, esta es una de esas cosas.

-Esta bien, yo… estoy lista.

-Entonces acércate.

Twilight se acercó hacia su mentora y tras un segundo de duda, finalmente juntó su cuerno con el de Celestia.

Entonces un fuerte torbellino de luz y aire alrededor de las dos princesas se formó en el mismo instante en el que ambas juntaron sus cuernos. Todos los presentes quedaron confusos por el extraño evento que se estaba produciendo ante ellos, más aun cuando se percataron de que el torbellino estaba aumentando de intensidad, para finalmente, disiparse y estallar con una luz dorada que les cegó a todos.

Cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron algo que jamás hubieran creído posible. Vieron en pie a ¿Celestia?

No, no era ella.

Tenía su mismo tamaño, la forma de su cuerpo era idéntica, incluso el color del pelaje y su Cutie Mark eran las mismas, pero, su crin aunque también tenía "vida propia"… era más corta y era de un color cercano al zafiro con una franja violeta y otra rosa; y sus ojos eran violetas.

Dichas diferencias delataban su verdadera identidad: Era Twilight Sparkle

-¿Por qué me miráis todos así? ¿Y cómo es que de pronto todos sois más bajos?- Preguntó Twilight aun algo confusa y aturdida

-Dulzura, creo que será mejor que te mires a un espejo- le dijo Applejack

Twilight no comprendía el motivo por el que su amiga granjera le dijo eso, pero decidió hacerle caso y se giró para mirarse en el gran espejo de un tocador cercano.

-Esto… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Gritó sorprendida al ver la transformación de su cuerpo- ¡Princesa Celestia! ¿¡Que significa esto!?

En ese momento, todos miraron al lecho de la princesa y vieron que de entre las sabanas apareció una alicornio que en apariencia era unos pocos años mayor que Twilight, de su mismo tamaño (antes de la transformación), de color café con leche claro, con un hocico ligeramente más diluido y por último, aquello que delataba su identidad: Una crin multicolor.

-¿Prin….princesa Celestia? ¿Es…usted?- preguntó Twilight sin poder salir todavía de la impresión que sendas transformaciones le habían causado.

-Hola de nuevo Twilight.

-No entiendo nada, ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué me pasó?

-Twilight, tranquila, todo está bien.

-No, no está bien, ¿por qué luce así? ¿Por qué luzco así?

-Si me permites, te lo explica…(COF, COF)…re- Twilight le respondió asintiendo con la mirada y Celestia comenzó su explicación- Twilight, esta es la forma con la que nací, la forma con la que hasta ahora me habéis conocido, es la de "La Emperatriz del Sol", de ahí que también mi Cutie Mark cambiara- Cuando Celestia dijo esto, todos repararon en que la Cutie Mark original de la princesa tenía la forma de dos libros abiertos, encima de los cuales estaban cruzados una pluma, una espada y un mallete de madera.- Mi vieja Cutie Mark, la extrañe… Representa mi pasión por todo lo que tenga que ver con las ciencias jurídicas, de hecho, antes de convertirme en princesa, trabajé para "El consejo de los tres" cuando aún gobernaban redactando leyes para ellos e incluso estuve bajo la supervisión de Star Swirl, también ejercía ocasionalmente de abogada y estudiaba muy duro para algún día convertirme en juez. En muchos sentidos yo...(COF, COF, COF, COF, COF, COF) era como…(COF, COF, COF, COF, COF)…era como tú Twilight, pero la llegada de Discord, me forzó a tener que…(COF, COF, COF, COF, COF, COF, COF)cambiar de actitud, de hecho, yo y Luna nos llevamos mal por aquél entonces y las pruebas que el destino nos preparó hizo que nos reconciliáramos, nos convirtiéramos en las portadoras de "Los Elementos de la Armonía", en alicornios, en princesas de Equestria y en "Emperatriz del Sol" y "Emperatriz de la Luna" respectivamente. Y si os lo estáis preguntando, originalmente yo era una pegaso y mi hermana una unicornio… ¡Ah! Y si tenéis curiosidad por saberlo, ¡Cadence nació siendo una pony terrestre!- añadió sonriendo

-¡Oh princesa! ¡Cuánto honor cambiar por mí!- dijo una sarcástica voz procedente de uno de los muebles que estaba justo al lado de la princesa, el cual en apenas un segundo cambio de forma transformándose en Discord, haciendo que varios de los presentes se sobresaltaran.

-Tranquilos, yo le pedí a Discord que permaneciera aquí como guardaespaldas de todos nosotros- Dijo Celestia intentando calmar a los presentes.

Twilight y la mayoría de los invitados estaban muy confusos, pero sin duda, Twilight era quien lo estaba más, por lo que ignorando a Discord por completo, se dirigió a la princesa

-Pero Princesa Celestia, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me transformó? ¿No dijo acaso que esta transformación es la forma de la "Emperatriz del…oh oh… ¡OH OH!¡NO! ¡OH NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡ME NIEGO!

-Yeguas y sementales…dragón y draconequus- añadió Celestia al ver que Spike y Discord se molestaban y dijo con voz solemne- Les presento a Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de Equestria y nueva Emperatriz del Sol

-¡NO, NO! ¡YO NO PUEDO SER EMPERATRIZ DEL SOL! ¡SOLO USTED PUEDE! ¡SOLO USTED DEBE DE SERLO!

-Twilight cariño, no me queda mucho tiempo, para cuando amanezca mañana, lo más seguro es que yo ya esté cabalgando en "La pradera de los Creadores" junto a mis padres, familiares y amigos que ya dejaron este mundo, pero Equestria, debe de sobrevivirme, por eso has de tomar esta responsabilidad. Sé que es mucho lo que pongo sobre tu lomo, pero no lo haría si no estuviera absolutamente convencida de que lo harás bien.

-¿Es por esto verdad? ¿Lo que me ha hecho le va a matar?- Preguntó Twilight muy asustada mientras recordaba lo alarmadas que estuvieron Cadence y Luna momentos antes.

-Twilight, con mi poder podría haber sobrevivido unos cien o doscientos años más, pero a costa de no poder cumplir mis obligaciones, no poder realizar el traspaso de poder que acabamos de hacer y vivir durante ese tiempo en un estado cercano a la muerte en vida.

-¿Pero por qué me entregas esto?

-El poder de mover el Sol, al igual que el de mover la Luna o el poder del Amor, son dones que nos fueron concedidos por los mismísimos "Creadores" directamente a Luna, Cadence y a mí, pero ellos nos dejaron claro que, llegado el momento, deberíamos traspasar esos dones, ya que si muriéramos sin traspasarlos, estos se perderían para siempre y (COF, COF, COF, COF, COF)…y Equestria…no, EL MUNDO, los necesita. Y estoy convencida de que llevaras dignamente el título de "Emperatriz del Sol" e incluso que algún día me superaras.

-Está sobrevalorando demasiado en mis habilidades.

Twilight, eres mi alumna, te quiero tanto como a la hija que nunca pude abrazar, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y tus logros, por eso es que estoy tan convencida de que podrás con esta dura carga.

-¿La hija que nunca pudo abrazar? Princesa… ¿acaso usted…Oh, cielos.

El rostro de Celestia al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y por solo un instante se transformó en uno que irradiaba un profundo dolor y una gran tristeza, dejando claro a los presentes que sin pretenderlo, la Princesa había revelado un gran secreto haciendo que todos quedaran impactados, en especial Pinkie Pie que dio un pequeño grito de la impresión y su crin se alisó de golpe.

-Es (COF, COF, COF) una larga historia- empezó a hablar de nuevo Celestia- Cuando me haya ido, podrás leer mis diarios personales. Léelos, pues creo que te servirán de mucho en el futuro y te los cedo por la misma razón por la que te he traspasado mi poder: CREO EN TI TWILIGHT SPARKLE, sé que no me decepcionarás y que darás un buen uso tanto a mis enseñanzas como a lo que aprendas a través de mis diarios. (COF, COF, COF, COF)

-Esto no puede estar pasando Princesa Celestia, esto no puede estar pasando…

Ambas princesas se fundieron en un abrazo que hizo que la más joven empezara a llorar desconsoladamente y tras un gesto de la mayor, los demás presentes se unieron al mismo entre lágrimas, salvo uno de ellos, Discord, el cual se limitó a observar la escena con ojos llorosos.

-¿Estas llorando Discord?- Dijo Celestia con un tono burlón y con clara intencionalidad de "chinchar" al que fue su enemigo

-¿Llorar? ¿Yo? Nah, eso solo mi alergia

-¿Alergia? ¿A qué?

-A todas las escenas cursis, sensibleras y/o que te provocan una diabetes con solo observarlas. Seguro que a los lectores de este fanfic les pasa lo mismo.

-¿Como?

-Nada, olvídalo.

Tras esa peculiar conversación Celestia dirigió su mirada a todos los que amaba y les dijo

-Mi amada familia, no lloréis, siempre estaré con vosotros en vuestros corazones, ayudad a Twilight, seguid amando, seguid siendo generosos, alegres, honestos, leales, bondadosos y en definitiva, seguid siendo vosotros mismos y todo irá bien aunque yo no esté aquí físicamente- La princesa intentaba reconfortar a su familia con esas palabras, pero al final lo único que logró es que todos lloraran con aun más fuerza- Twilight, en unas horas te mostraré como usar tu nuevo don, prepárate… para mis últimas enseñanzas.

Varias horas después, Twilight, bajo la atenta mirada de Celestia y del resto de las princesas bajó por primera vez el Sol, pero no con facilidad precisamente.

-¡Nggggg! ¡Au! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Me duele! ¿¡Esto lo ha tenido que soportar usted durante dos mil quinientos años!?- dijo Twilight exhausta

-Tranquila mi amada estudiante, te acostumbraras a ese dolor con el tiempo hasta el punto de casi no notarlo, pero sí, al principio es muy molesto.

-Su alteza- dijo un soldado acercándose a Celestia- todo está preparado.

-¿Preparado para qué?- Preguntó Twilight curiosa

-En realidad son dos cosas- contestó Celestia- Una de ellas es un picnic para observar tu primer amanecer y la otra, es un conjuro que para que transmitas mi último mensaje a nuestros súbditos una vez me haya marchado. Puedes retirarte soldado

Las otras tres princesas, no pudieron evitar el agachar la cabeza con gran tristeza ante esas palabras.

-Twilight, hemos de hablar seriamente sobre varias cosas- dijo Cadence rompiendo el triste trance en el que todas se sumieron- Ha de ser ahora que estamos solas, pues es sobre el futuro político del reino.

-Bufff, genial, ni en mis últimas horas me libro de esa tortura

-¿Y qué queréis discutir? Es simple ¿no? Luna ejercerá la jefatura del Estado y yo seré algo así como la "Sub Jefa del Estado" por llamarlo de algún modo.

-No es tan sencillo Twilight Sparkle- Le contestó Luna- He de agradecerte con alegría que confíes tanto en mi como para pensar que podría ser la nueva Jefa del Estado, pero, mis obligaciones nocturnas me lo ponen muy difícil y lamentablemente, casi todo el trabajo político se da a lo largo del día.

-Oh no, ya veo por donde vais y ¡ME NIEGO! ¡Ya es demasiado tener que sustituir a Celestia como "Emperatriz del Sol" como para que además deba de ejercer la jefatura del Estado! Luna por derecho deberías ser tu quien lo haga, además, ¡Celestia se encargó del Sol, la Luna y de la jefatura del Estado por mil años! ¿No me dirás que no eres capaz de hacer todo eso? Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que sí que eres capaz.

-Es cierto que podría pero… a costa de reducir mi esperanza de vida como lo hizo mi hermana…por mi culpa- dicho esto Luna empezó a llorar desconsolada mientras se abrazaba a su debilitada hermana- ¡Hermana mía, perdóname! ¡Es todo culpa mía! ¡Soy yo quien debería morir y no tú!

-Calma Luna, no digas disparates anda. Twilight, muchos piensan que nuestras energías son ilimitadas y que realmente no necesitamos descansar y es cierto, pero solo en parte y a un alto coste, acortar nuestras esperanzas de vida. Verás, nosotras las alicornios, estamos destinadas a vivir tres mil años desde el mismo momento en el que conseguimos esa forma, pero los sobre esfuerzos de mover el Sol, la Luna, ser maestra y directora de la "Escuela de magia para unicornios superdotados", ejercer la jefatura del estado y hacer frente a otros eventos que ahora no vienen al caso, propiciaron que no pudiera descansar bien y que me agotara con suma facilidad, con la consecuencia de que mi esperanza de vida se vio reducida en quinientos años.

-¡Mi culpa! ¡Todo por mi culpa!- Seguía llorando desconsoladamente la princesa Luna

-Ya basta Luna, no eres una potrilla, eres princesa de Equestria y "Emperatriz de la Luna" compórtate como tal- Regañó Celestia a su hermana- Si alguien tiene culpa de esto soy solo yo, por no haberte prestado la suficiente atención cuando más me necesitabas- añadió mientras las lágrimas empezaban a escapar también de sus cansados ojos. Y entonces dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia su alumna- Twilight, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero debes aceptar esta responsabilidad por el bien de (COF, COF, COF, COF) todos.

-Yo, yo, no, yo no…-Balbuceaba confusa y agobiada la que fue una unicornio lavanda.

-Twilight sé que estas asustada- intervino Cadence con una sonrisa que parecía relajar a Twilight- Pero Equestria nos necesita a todas nosotras y ahora mismo, sobretodo te necesita a ti. Te prometo que Luna, tu hermano y yo estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte en todo lo que podamos, pero Equestria necesita un líder… ¿y quién mejor que la líder de las portadoras de "Los Elementos de la Armonía"?

Twilight guardó silencio durante unos segundos y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio de relajación y respiración que le enseñó la que fue su niñera. Y finalmente contestó:

-Esta bien, acepto ser la nueva Jefa del Estado, pero os odio por el chantaje emocional al que me estáis sometiendo- Dijo refunfuñando a la vez que les sacaba la lengua de una forma bastante cómica

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eso no te lo crees (COF, COF, COF, COF) ni tú! -Le contestó Celestia con mucho esfuerzo por culpa de la gran carcajada que soltó al ver la cara de Twilight, tanto que al final le contagió las risas a las demás princesas -¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Ay que me meo de risa! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Twilight fue la primera en dejar de reír, pues se estaba dando cuenta de que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Celestia por ocultarlo con ese tipo de divertidas reacciones, estaba cada vez más débil y los ataques de tos eran más frecuentes y largos.

Y es que el tiempo era implacable y con cada segundo que pasaban, la vida de la Princesa Celestia se iba apagando cada vez más.

Finalmente llegó la noche, pero nadie durmió en los aposentos de la Princesa Celestia, pues esta y para sorpresa de todos, organizó una gran pijamada para toda su familia. Hubo juegos, cantos y risas, la mayoría por cortesía de Pinkie Pie que volvía a estar más animada, por lo que su crin volvió a la normalidad. Durante esa noche y mientras Spike ya dormía, Celestia hablaba alegremente con Twilight Velvet sobre la "hija de ambas" que era Twilight Sparkle, Cadence y Rarity intercambiaban consejos de belleza, Shining Armor y Night Light tenían una conversación "padre-hijo" y por ultimo Luna, Discord, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Applejack jugaban a las cartas. Pero las constantes y aplastantes victorias de la tímida pegaso hicieron que Luna perdiera la paciencia y empezara a gritarle usando la "Voz real de Canterlot" a toda potencia que le estaba haciendo trampas, ocasionando que por un lado, Fluttershy se escondiera bajo la cama atemorizada y que Spike se despertara…para volverse a dormir inmediatamente.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Luna tienes el mismo mal perder de cuando éramos potrillas! ¡JAJAJAJ... (COF, COF, COF, COF, COF)- Dijo entre risas Celestia

-Por eso ya no juego con ella cuando viene de visita al Imperio de Cristal.- Comentó Shining Armor intentando contenerse la risa.

Todos se divertían esa noche, todos menos Twilight Sparkle que estaba en el balcón mirando las estrellas con gran tristeza y preocupación, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su padre, el cual dejó de hablar con Shining Armor para interesarse por lo que le ocurría a su querida hija

\- ¿Que te ocurre mi pequeña chispa? Ven adentro, todos estamos pasándolo bien, pero sobretodo ven por la Princesa Celestia, ella te quiere como a una hija y te necesita a su lado, en estas… sus últimas horas.

-Lo sé papa, pero necesitaba un momento a solas. Yo…tengo miedo papa.

-Hija, no debes de temer nada. La muerte es algo a lo que tarde o temprano todos deberemos hacerle frente y como ves, tu maestra es la prueba de que nadie se puede librar de ella.

-No es la muerte a lo que tengo miedo papa, es que mañana todo cambiará para todos y sobre todo para mí.

-Twilight, ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

-Papa, de lo que te voy a contar, no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mis labios están sellados hija, pero empiezas a preocuparme con tanto misterio.

-No es algo malo papa, es algo que en teoría no deberías saber hasta dentro de unos días. Papa, yo asumiré la jefatura del Estado a partir de mañana.

-Hasta que Luna deje el luto por su hermana supongo.

-No papa, la asumiré permanentemente.

-Oh Twily, eso ¡es maravilloso! ¡Muchas felicidades mi pequeña! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

-¡No lo entiendes papa! ¡Estoy ATERRADA! Ser princesa es algo con lo que puedo vivir, ser "Emperatriz del Sol" es algo a lo que puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a pesar de la enorme responsabilidad que supone, pero, ¿Ser también la "Jefa del Estado"? ¿Tener el destino de toda Equestria y prácticamente todo el mundo sobre mi lomo? ¡No podré! ¡No estaré a la altura! ¿¡Y si les fallo!? ¿¡Y si Celestia me sobrevalora!? ¿¡Y si...

Night Light en un rápido movimiento, tapó la boca de su hija haciéndola callar y mientras empezaba a abrazarla dijo:

-Escúchame bien mi pequeña chispa, nada en la vida es fácil y en la vida de una princesa y Jefa de Estado lo más seguro es que aún lo sea menos. Pero recuerda esto: En ocasiones una pequeña chispa puede marcar la diferencia y ¡Lograr lo imposible! Lo harás bien Twilight, tenlo por seguro.

-Gracias papa. Necesitaba desahogarme.

-Para eso estoy hija. ¿Qué clase de padre seria si no acudiera cuando mi pequeña me necesita? Vamos adentro. Ese Discord es todo un personaje y estaba jugando a "ponle la cola al pony"… ¡con la cola de tu madre! Y lo mejor es que ella aún no se ha percatado de ello y no quiero perderme el espectáculo que se formará cuando lo haga.

Twilight y su padre abandonaron el balcón para entrar de nuevo a los aposentos de la Princesa Celestia, justo a tiempo para ver como el "Señor del Caos" huía de Twilight Velvet con la cola de esta entre las garras y esquivando todo aquello que le lanzaba, que era básicamente, todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¡Dame la cola maldito engendro de la naturaleza!- Gritó Twilight Velvet

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pero que ruda! ¡Tus palabras rompen mi sensible corazón! Vale, aquí tienes la cola- le contestó el "Señor del Caos" mientras chasqueaba sus garras haciendo aparecer la cola allá donde debía estar, pero, no era la cola que todos esperaban, era la cola de un enorme pescado podrido- No me mires así! Tú me pediste la cola… ¡PERO NO ESPECIFICASTE CUAL! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGG!- Gritó de rabia Twilight Velvet

Twilight Sparkle, ante tan cómica situación, no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír de una forma tan exagerada que contagió la risa a todos los presentes.

Fue una noche memorable, en la que todos hicieron un buen montón de buenos recuerdos junto a la Princesa Celestia, la cual no podía ocultar su tristeza y decepción por la ausencia de su sobrino Blueblood.

Pero la noche llegó a su final y con ella, el momento del primer amanecer levantado por la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

-Adelante Princesa Twilight Sparkle (COF, COF, COF, COF, COF). Muéstrame mi último aman… (COF, COF, COF, COF) amanecer y el primero levantado por ti. ¿Lista?- Dijo la Princesa Celestia intentando hablar de forma solemne a pesar de los fuertes ataques de tos que la acompañaban.

-Estoy lista- Contestó Twilight segura de su misma

-Recuerda (COF, COF, COF), has de dar al Sol el suficiente impulso para que no debas estarlo (COF, COF, COF, COF, COF) moviendo con tu magia constantemente, pero si te pasas, ¡podrías hacer que el día solo dure (COF, COF, COF) solo unas horas!

-Lo sé Princesa Celestia, ¡No la decepcionaré!

Twilight comenzó a hacer salir el Sol con gran esfuerzo y claros signos de dolor en el rostro, mientras que Luna ocultaba al nocturno satélite, haciendo que una vez más, el baile cósmico de ambos orbes se diera de forma hermosa y satisfactoria

-Que hermoso y grandioso amanecer- Susurró Celestia con un minúsculo hilo de voz

-Gracias Princesa Celestia. Pero yo creo que exagera con eso de que es su ultimo amanecer, jeje- dijo Twilight orgullosa de si misma- Ya verá el de mañana será aún más hermoso… ¿Princesa Celestia?… ¡Princesa Celestia! ¿¡Que le ocurre!?- exclamó Twilight al percatarse que su mentora estaba muy pálida y con sus ojos prácticamente cerrados

\- Perdóname Luna por dejarte sola. Twilight, Luna, Cadence…cuidáis las unas a las otras… adiós… mi… amada…familia… os amo a… todos mucho… y… os…seguiré… amando… por…toda… la eternid…ad…

Dicho esto Celestia, pegaso de nacimiento, ex-portadora de "Los Elementos de la Armonía", la primera pony de la historia en convertirse en alicornio, princesa de Equestria, Jefa del Estado y Emperatriz del Sol expiró su último aliento y falleció.

Los días siguientes fueron un caos digno del mismísimo Discord, no porque el auto proclamado "Señor del Caos" hiciera de las suyas o algo amenazará al reino, sino por la montañas de papeleos y gestiones que se tuvieron que hacer para asegurar el futuro del reino tras la muerte de la que, hasta ahora, había sido su única Jefa de Estado desde la derrota de Discord hacía ya más de mil años. No era cosa baladí, de hecho, por ello retrasaron el anuncio oficial del fallecimiento de la Princesa Celestia por veinticuatro horas. Pero incluso esos caóticos días pasaron y pronto, la nueva rutina de Twilight fue imponiéndose en su día a día, pero la forma en la que la nueva "Emperatriz del Sol" hacia frente a ella, preocupaba mucho a la hermana de su mentora.

-No puedes continuar así Twilight- Dijo Luna mientras ocultaba el cuerpo celeste del que recibió el nombre junto a Twilight, que alzaba un nuevo amanecer en la sala del trono- Te destruirás a ti misma si te encierras de este modo, créeme sé de lo que hablo, yo empecé así y al final acabé convertida en Nightmare Moon

-Solo me esta costando adaptarme un poco, eso es todo.

-Twilight, hablé con tus amigas de Ponyville y ellas también están muy preocupadas por ti, de hecho, tras conversar con ellas, creo que dimos con una solución que te ayudará a liberarte del pesar que te aflige. Escríbele una carta.

-¿Una carta? ¿A quién?

-A mi hermana

-Luna, esa broma es de muy mal gusto, sobretodo viniendo de ti.

-Twilight, tus amigas me contaron que cada vez que escribías una carta a mi hermana, parecía que te libraras de tus frustraciones, ya que compartías con alguien que para ti era importante parte de tu ser.

-Celestia ya no está entre nosotros, no tiene sentido escribirle nada…

-Hazlo Twilight, será como escribir un diario.

-Ya escribo un diario…

-Pero no es lo mismo ¿verdad? Escríbele. Ella seguramente escuche tu llamada si le escribes y estoy convencida de que leerá lo que le hayas escrito, allá en "La Pradera de los Creadores"

-No siento que tenga algún motivo para escribir Luna. Pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga algún problema lo haré.

-No es necesario que sean problemas Twilight, puedes contarle cualquier cosa, desde nuevas cosas que has aprendido sobre la amistad, hasta algo tan simple como lo que cenaste anoche.

-En serio te lo agradezco Luna, pero de verdad que no me siento motivada para ello.

-Como quieras Twilight, (Oooouuuaaah), mejor me voy a acostar, estoy agotada.

-Que descanses Luna.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Luna se marchara a sus aposentos para que Twilight abandonara el Castillo de Canterlot para dirigirse a otro castillo, el de "Las hermanas leales" en el corazón del Bosque Everfree, pues era allí donde se estaba construyendo el mausoleo que albergarían de forma definitiva los restos mortales de la Princesa Celestia.

¿Que por qué allí?

Pues porque fue una de las últimas voluntades de la difunta princesa ya que ese lugar era muy importante para ambas hermanas reales, allí fue donde ambas nacieron y pasaron sus primeros años de vida.

Cuando Twilight llegó, se dio cuenta de que aún era demasiado temprano pues todavía no habían llegado ni los obreros ni los guardias que les protegían de los posibles ataques de las bestias que habitaban el bosque, pero aun así, pronto escuchó unas voces acercarse a ella, unas voces que conocía muy bien

-¿Veis? ¡Os dije que estaría aquí!

-Tu "Pinkie sentido" nunca dejará de sorprenderme, he de admitir que eso fue asombroso.

-No hace falta que lo jures Rainbow Dash, ¡Hola dulzura! ¿Qué tal va todo?

Para sorpresa de Twilight, vio cómo se acercaban a ella sus amigas, estaban todas y por lo que había escuchado no era difícil deducir que Pinkie había hecho que todas la siguieran a ese lugar por una predicción de su "Pinkie sentido"

-¡Duh! A ver si nos reunimos más a menudo, ¡Que no nos veíamos desde el funeral de la Princesa Celestia!- Riñó Pinkie Pie a su amiga cuyo pelaje hasta hacia unos días era color lavanda

-Lo siento chicas, de verdad, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada

-¡Bah! Tiempo hay cuando hay voluntad de sacarlo- le reprochó Pinkie Pie dejando a todas las presentes extrañadas, pues no era habitual que un reproche de ese tipo viniera de la pony rosada, de hecho, no recordaban nunca que hubiera reprochado nada a nadie

-¡Pinkie!- le llamó la atención Rarity- ¡Twilight es ahora "Emperatriz del Sol" y Jefa del Estado! ¡No tiene tiempo para tonterías!

-Nosotras no somos tonterías, somos sus amigas y más que eso, cada una de nosotras somos consideradas "miembros honorarias" de las familias de las demás. Y también estoy molesta porque ni siquiera participó en la fiesta del funeral

-Pinkie- le contestó suavemente la nueva Emperatriz del Sol- entiendo que estés molesta por lo de la fiesta y más aun sabiendo que esa fiesta fue una petición que hizo la propia Celestia al pueblo a través de su mensaje de despedida. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero creo que estas exagerando las cosas demasiado, además por mucho que la fiesta fuera pedida por la Princesa Celestia, creo que hubiera sido mejor algo más discreto, ya que la fiesta fue totalmente…sinceramente, no sé cómo definirla.

-Si la Princesa Celestia hubiera querido algo más discreto lo hubiera dicho.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero la cuestión es que pienso que la falta de discreción de la fiesta fue un reflejo de ti.

-¿Un reflejo de mí? Twilight, acaso… ¿Piensas que soy poco discreta?

-Pinkie, no es por ofender….pero… sinceramente creo que eres la menos discreta de todas nosotras…y de discreción se bastante- dijo Fluttershy como si se quisiera esconder al decir eso por miedo a ofender a su amiga

-¿Eso pensáis todas?- Preguntó Pinkie algo contrariada, pero al ver como todas sus amigas asentían y en vez de entrar a su "modo triste", Pinkie Pie simplemente sonrió- Jejejeje, eso significa que lo hice muy bien

-Muy bien… ¿el qué?- interpeló Rainbow Dash

-El ser discreta

-¡Dulce Celestia! ¿Qué locura se te ocurrió esta vez Pinkie?- le preguntó Applejack

\- Jeje, ¿Que no soy discreta decís? Pues dejadme deciros que si no lo hubiera sido, hace tiempo que hubierais averiguado mis más preciados secretos. En realidad, tenía pensado revelároslos en unos días, cuando Twilight estuviera más animada y pudiéramos quedar en un buen lugar donde hacer una gran fiesta, pero como veo que eso va a ser difícil he decidido revelároslos ahora, por eso os arrastré a todas hacia a aquí.

Twilight y sus amigas sonrieron ante las palabras de Pinkie Pie pues sabían que con lo imprevisible que era la pony fiestera, aquello que les estaba a punto de confesar no las dejaría indiferentes.

-Sea lo que sea estas deseando soltarlo ¿verdad?- le dijo Twilight

-Pues sí, estoy deseándolo…

-Pues adelante Pinkie, suéltalo ya.

-Estoy embarazada de gemelos y me caso en dos semanas con mi novio, con el cual llevo saliendo desde hace cuatro años. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

Tras unos instantes de absoluto silencio, las amigas de Pinkie Pie empezaron a ahogarse entre carcajadas, siendo solo Rainbow Dash y con mucho esfuerzo, la primera que logró articular palabra

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Muy buena esa broma Pinkie Pie! ¡Por un momento casi me creo que lo decías en serio! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-Rainbow, ¿a ti te parece que tenga cara de estar bromeando?

Todas dejaron de reír de golpe, pues no acababan de creerse lo que veían, Pinkie Pie, la "madre del desmadre" ¿Siendo seria? ¿Acaso estaba afectada por algún tipo de brujería? ¿Discord haciendo alguna travesura tal vez? No, no lo era, era una seriedad real y genuina, por lo que eso solo podía significar una cosa

-Oh Celestia… es… ¿¡es en serio!?- Preguntó una conmocionada Fluttershy

-Sip

-Pero ¿quién es él?- le preguntó Rarity mientras intentaba salir del shock que le supuso la noticia, pues siempre pensó que ella sería la primera en pasar por la vicaría, ya que era la única del grupo que buscaba de forma activa una pareja (para disgusto de Spike)

-Oh, ¿Recuerdas a Crazy Song? Me refiero a aquél músico y cantante de polka que hace canciones locamente divertidas y que actuó en Ponyville hace algo más de cuatro años. Pues nos conocimos por aquel entonces, nos empezamos a cartear, una cosa llevó a la otra, hace cuatro años comenzamos a salir y el resto ya os lo podréis imaginar.

-Cuatro años… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Eso fue un año antes de que os conociera!- Exclamó sorprendida Twilight

-Eeyup- le respondió Pinkie Pie imitando al hermano de Applejack

-Pero…pero, ¿Cómo lo hacéis para veros? Tengo entendido de que Crazy Song es un artista muy famoso y solicitado, por lo que siempre esta de gira constante por toda Equestria y rara vez pasa más de dos noches seguidas en el mismo lugar. ¡Es imposible que hayáis tenido tiempo para veros!

-Tiempo hay cuando hay voluntad de sacarlo

Pinkie Pie no solo dijo esas palabras con una gran convicción, sino que además lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, pero no era el mismo tipo de sonrisa que acostumbraban sus amigas de ver, no, esta se veía de forma distinta a sus sonrisas habituales, esta era…de pura felicidad.

Había pasado ya todo el día desde que Pinkie Pie revelara su "gran secreto" a sus amigas y Twilight estaba ansiosa por hacer algo, por eso y tras bajar el Sol para que Luna pudiera traer de nuevo la noche, cenó algo ligero y se dirigió a sus aposentos a toda velocidad. Y cuando llegó, se dejó llevar por la motivación que había despertado en ella después de tanto tiempo aletargada y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino.

Querida Princesa Celestia:

Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo y sorprendente sobre la amistad y sobre una de mis queridas amigas…

* * *

Y he aquí, el prólogo de la nueva versión de Querida Princesa Celestia.

Si no viste el aviso que dejé en el fic original, os explicaré a que viene esta nueva versión.

Durante todo el verano estuve trabajando en el siguiente capítulo del fanfic, pero, tuve un percance con el pendrive donde guardaba el mismo y se me borró por completo y de forma irrecuperable.

Tal evento me produjo una gran frustración, dejándome "quemado" y sin animo o ganas de escribir, pero entonces la chispa de la motivación se volvió a encender gracias a dos cosas: Un fanfic corto que he escrito titulado "Sacrificio de una sirena" y el descubrir un programa que me ayudará a la larga a escribir mejor esta historia y con menos fallos, Scrivener.

Pero, Scrivener tiene un inconveniente y es que para poder hacer un uso adecuado de él se tiene que empezar a escribir DESDE CERO.

Por eso y teniendo en cuenta que esta nueva versión llevaba mucho planificada (aunque para llevarla a cabo más adelante), decidí que era un buen momento para ponerse a ello.

Y eso es lo que pasó y de paso aprovecho para disculparme con los que esperaban este "re-estreno" la semana pasada, el empezar a manejar Scrivener y la re-escritura del capítulo me llevó más de lo que pensé.

Ahora permitidme unos comentarios adicionales sobre el fic

\- Si es la primera vez que lees este fic y te preguntas ¿por qué Crazy Song no se llama Cheese Sandwich? Dejadme deciros que este fic empezó a publicarse el 18 de agosto de 2013, mucho antes de que Cheese Sandwich hiciera acto de presencia en MLP

\- Como dije en el aviso en el fic original, habían varios capítulos ridículamente largos y otros ridículamente cortos, por lo que aprovecharía esta nueva versión para subsanar eso y este capítulo es un buen ejemplo de ello, pues en el original está partido en cuatro partes y cada una de ellas quedaron muy cortas (y en mi opinión bastante peor escritas en todos los sentidos)

Y eso es todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado del prólogo de esta nueva versión y si queréis ver como continua la historia, siempre podréis leer la versión original (aunque os aviso, esta mucho peor escrita), además de mis otros fanfics y de los trabajos del "Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves"

"El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:

Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console

Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith

Parallel Stories - SrAtomo

Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova

La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y

La roca - Sg91

Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl

Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo

Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand

Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos

La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc

Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller

Poemas equestres — MoisesR"

También aprovecho para agradecer al "Círculo de Escritores de Spaniard Hooves" por su apoyo y consejos, sin olvidar a PandoraLawliet y Horwaith, las cuales me hicieron de Beta readers

Tanto a ellos como a vosotros, muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


End file.
